Fue cosa del destino
by shanastar22
Summary: Tai Kamiya va en el ultimo año de la preparatoria. Hace algún tiempo que ha estado teniendo sentimientos por su amiga Mimi, quien vive en los Estados Unidos, pero un día de repente ella ha dejado de contestar sus mensajes, lo cual provoca un gran desequilibrio en la vida del muchacho. ¿Tendrá un nuevo amor? ¿Habrá perdido el interés en él? Si quieres saber más, tendrás que leer.


**CAPITULO 1**

 _ **"Un inicio de clases diferente"**_

El despertador sonó a las 7:00 AM. Tai estiró su brazo tanteando para poder apagarlo. Ese maldito artefacto hacía un batifondo, el cual no se mostraba nada agradable para despertarse. Abrió sus ojos y bostezó.

Si. El primer último día había llegado. Realmente no se sentía diferente ni emocionante. Lo tomaba como cualquier otro día de su vida. No le emocionaba para nada saber que a partir de hoy era un estudiante de sexto año. Se vistió lentamente con mucha modorra, aún estaba bastante dormido. Luego se dirigió a la cocina. Allí ya se encontraban su hermana y su padre sentados tomando el desayuno. Su madre como siempre preparando su desayuno, ya que él siempre era el último en levantarse.

-¡Ay aquí vino! ¡Mi estudiante avanzado!- Dijo su madre con emoción.

Tai resopló. No entendía porque su familia hacía tanto revuelo al respecto. Solo terminaría la escuela superior en un año, recién comenzaba todo. Pero su madre era exagerada.

-Mamá, es mi primer día no me he graduado aún.- Comentó mientras se sentaba y se servía sopa de alga y cebolla.

-Es que en un año no te tendré más aquí conmigo. Ya no serás mi niño. Estarás volando solo.- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras.

El castaño suspiró. Se imaginaba que iban a tener esta charla y ella se pondría fatal, pero no supuso que un rato antes de partir para la escuela le esté haciendo planteos de madre con nido vacío. Claro que tenía en claro que el año próximo se iría a la Universidad de Kobe a estudiar diplomacia. Ya lo tenía decidido. Cuando se lo comunicó a sus padres, por supuesto que su madre hizo un escándalo. Su hijo estaría estudiando a nada más que seis horas de Odaiba. No podría soportar tenerlo tan lejos. Pero era por su futuro, él quería ir a una buena universidad, y estaba seguro que a la universidad de Tokyo no entraría. Sus calificaciones no eran las apropiadas. Pero este año se esforzaría para poder entrar a Kobe, era hora de madurar y pensar en su futuro de una vez.

-Tendrás a Kari para regañar y hacerle tus recetas especiales durante tres años más, madre. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona hacia su hermana. Esta lo miró con odio.

-Este año podrías traer una novia oficial a casa, así mamá se queda tranquila.- Le retrucó ella.

El castaño hizo una mueca de dolor. Kari le había dado en su punto débil. Su madre no entendía porque nunca había llevado una chica a su casa.

-Podríamos conocer a alguna de las muchachas con las que sales, es cierto. Me gustaría cocinar para tu novia.- Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. Realmente su madre tenía que superarlo. Tai no traería a nadie a casa, eso estaba más que claro.

-No se para que quieres, si con lo que come Tk cada vez que viene casi que no alcanza para los demás.

Touche. Le había ganado a su hermana esta vez, estaba seguro.

-O podríamos llamar a Mimi, tal vez quiera darse una vuelta por Odaiba.- Contestó su hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Evidentemente había dado en el palo. El senpai suspiró. Mimi. La pequeña y dulce castaña. Cada vez que ella venía a sus pensamientos, un vacío en su corazón se le presentaba. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Hacía un mes que no tenía noticias de ella. La última visita que les hizo había sido en el verano antes de que el comenzara la escuela superior. Al principio habían sido reuniones entre los antiguos digielegidos. Todos estaban felices de tenerla aunque sea de visita por unos días. Pero luego de un tiempo, comenzaron a ser más cercanos. Acostumbraban a andar caminando por la playa que estaba enfrente de la escuela primaria a la que habían asistido. Disfrutaban de ver el atardecer, sentarse a charlar de la vida y debatir temas curiosos.

Comenzó a pensar que esta vez la vida no lo traicionaría y que había encontrado en Mimi una persona especial. Alguien que lo entendía y lo valoraba. Todo parecía ir viento en popa, hasta el último día de su estadía.

Tai le confesó que habían sido unos días maravillosos y que no quería perder el contacto con ella de ninguna manera. Mimi se mostró extraña, quizás no esperaba esa declaración. Pero le sonrió y aceptó la propuesta.

Desde entonces ambos castaños se escribían a diario por correo electrónico. Pero no se habían visto nunca más. Tai planeaba una visita para las vacaciones de primavera, con su trabajo de verano había conseguido ahorrar lo suficiente. Pero de repente, Mimi no contestó nunca más. El castaño comenzó a preocuparse, quizás le había ocurrido algo. La ojimiel jamás se había ausentado de las redes sin previo aviso. Pero luego Davis vino con la noticia de que haría un viaje a visitar a Willis y a la castaña a los Estados Unidos, y eso lo descolocó. ¿A caso lo estaba esquivando? Se sentía un estúpido por haber estado esperando durante todo un mes una respuesta que nunca llegó. Pero ahí estaba, 1 de septiembre y aún sin saber absolutamente nada. Decidió espantar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Quizás pueda sorprenderlos a todos y este año si conozcan a una novia mía.- Y dicho esto salió de su apartamento corriendo.

Estaba por agarrar su bicicleta para emprender el camino hacia la escuela cuando sintió que lo llamaban.

-Hermano espera.- Kari estaba agitada.- No te enfades conmigo, no quería angustiarte, solo te estaba peleando como lo hago siempre.

Este la miró. La menor de los Kamiya estaba diciendo la verdad. Sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad. Estaba apenada por su comportamiento.

-No importa Kari. Solo recordé fantasmas del pasado, ya estoy bien.

Ella se acercó hacia él y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Era bastante confortante.

-Bueno basta de cursilerías y vamos a la escuela.

Emprendieron el camino hacia la secundaria media de Odaiba, donde estudiaba Kari, a solo dos cuadras de la escuela superior, donde estudiaba su hermano mayor. Iban en silencio, pués ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar luego de haber tocado un tema tan delicado como el de Mimi. Cuando llegaron a la escuela Kari lo abrazó fuertemente. Cuando se separaron pudo observar que detrás de su hermana se encontraba Davis.

-¿Qué hay campeón?- Saludó a su compañero de equipo de años.

-¿Cómo está el Sempai?- Respondió este tendiéndole una mano.

-Aquí estoy, tratando de superar el último año.- Bromeó. - ¿Cuándo llegaste de América?

-Anoche.

-¿Y cómo ha estado ese viaje?

Davis lo miró con recelo.

-Willis estaba más impredecible que nunca, me llevó a tantos lugares que ya no recuerdo que conocí y que no.- Dijo muy exaltado.- Pero a ti no te interesa saber que hice con Willis, a ti lo que te interesa es saber si vi o no a la señorita Tachikawa ¿No es asi?

El líder de los elegidos bufó. ¿A caso tan obvio era?

-Pregunté sobre el viaje en general.- Dijo tratando de disimular.

-He estado de a ratos con ella. Se encuentra muy bien. Mejor de lo que te imaginas.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegro que goce de buena salud, imagino que tampoco se rompió su computadora.

Davis negó con la cabeza.

-Me lo imaginaba. La princesa me ha estado esquivando y yo como un estúpido esperando su respuesta.- Dijo con resignación.

-Davis creo que debemos entrar.- Comentó Kari intentando llevarse a su amigo para que su hermano no se sintiera peor.

-Espera. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tendrás noticias de Mimi antes de lo que te imaginas.- Dijo con mucha seriedad.

-¿Noticias? ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Tai con curiosidad.

Pero Davis se encogió de hombros y entró con Kari, que lo regañaba porque seguramente ya estarían llegando tarde.

El castaño quedó inmóvil con su cabeza que no sabía que pensar respecto a lo que acababa de escuchar. De repente sintió que le tocaban la espalda, se dio vuelta. Era Matt, su mejor amigo, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Otro emocionado por el último año" pensó. Pero no dijo nada, solo caminó junto a su amigo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la escuela. Definitivamente su año comenzaba de una manera diferente a la que había imaginado.

 **Nota autora:** **Hola a todos! Soy Shana Williams, y quiero compartir este fanfic que escribi hace algunos meses, el cual ya he publicado en mi pagina de facebook: Digimon Adventure Tri Argentina. Este tuvo buenas criticas y algunas quejas jaja, bueno no se puede dejar a todos conformes. En fin espero que a los usuarios de Fanfiction tambien les guste :) un beso y mañana publicare el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
